


Omega Master, Alpha Pet

by MythologyGirl



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bed Humping, Bondage, Bottom Alpha, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Cock Rings, Day One, Don't underestimate omega Jason, Dubious Consent, Jason crushes Bruce's balls beneath his foot., M/M, Non-standard alpha/omega dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Situational Humiliation, Top Jason Todd, Verbal Humiliation, a good amount of humping, alpha in rut, assisting someone with heat or rut, begging Bruce Wayne, he will own you, in control Jason Todd, intersex omega, omegajasontoddweek, pillow humping, tongue action, top omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: When Bruce's rut begins, he instinctively goes to seek out Jason, the only omega in his pack, for some relief. Things don't turn out the way Bruce thought they would when the omega brings him to heel instead.





	Omega Master, Alpha Pet

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [alphaofallcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/pseuds/alphaofallcats) for reading this last minute and all the encouragement they gave me to actually finish this.

Bruce awoke to darkness and the unpleasant feeling of unexpected rut prickling under his skin. His mind felt foggy with it, the sensation bordering on pain, only seemingly made stronger by his lack of sight thanks to the silk cloth tied securely around his head, covering his eyes.

If only his fellow Justice League members could see him now. He was sure Jordan would get a kick out of it. Witnessing the ‘hardass’ Batman chained up like an unruly animal, cock hard and leaking. A cock ring nestled tightly on his penis, preventing his knot from inflating. Kneeling in a small puddle of his own cum which was soaking into the into the cracks of the grimy hardwood floor. The skin of his knees starting to burn, the pale complection turning a light pink, from continuously rubbing against the rough texture of the ground.

A collar had been tightly fastened around Bruce’s neck. The warm leather digging into his flesh as he tugged fruitlessly against the leash attached to the far wall in a desperate bid to reach the omega he knew was lounging somewhere in front of him just out of reach. With each pull the collar seemed to tighten making the alpha feel even more dizzy from the combination of lack of oxygen and the intoxicating smell of an aroused omega.

It was _maddening_.

Bruce let out a long, pleading whine, his hips shaking as he humped the air, instincts seeking the soft heat of the omega’s cunt. The need to mount and mate the omega settling deep into his bones. His cock twitching at the thought of a complaint body beneath him begging for his knot. 

Everything seemed muddled outside the overwhelming primal thoughts of 'want, need, take.' It was hard to hold onto the blurry memories of how he came to be held captive at the height of his rut when the sweet scent of the omega’s slick wafted up his nose, so pugnet the alpha could almost taste it.

The omega. 

There was something about that unique scent of freshly baked cookies and gunpowder that Bruce knew he should recognize, but the overwhelming desire to breed made it hard to decipher who it was. He was sure he could figure out who held him captive, who would force him into a rut and why, if only he could think with brain instead of his dick. 

God, he was so hard.

Bruce tried to clear his mind, listen to the sounds around him for some clues, but that had proven to be a mistake when he heard the quiet squelch of what he assumed to be fingers gliding in and out of the omega’s vagina. Saliva began to pool in his mouth faster than Aquman could force a high tide. He could feel it as it began to drip down his chin and onto his naked chest, cooling his heated skin. 

Another long, low whine escaped him as he continued to strain against his confines, the thought of replacing those fingers with his cock almost overbearing. Bruce barely registered when the pleasurable sounds stop, replaced by the soft creak of a mattress as the omega eased themselves’ off the edge. He barely make out the padding of feet against the carpet as they made their way towards him. 

Bruce moaned as a bare foot suddenly stepped on his cock, the rough texture of the skin feeling wonderful against his own sensitive flesh. He tried to push up into it, but the foot pressed down harder, pinning Bruce to the ground.

Long, thick fingers ran through Bruce’s hair until they reached the back of his head, untying the blindfold causing Bruce to blink against the sudden onslaught of light. He found himself blinking in surprise when his vision cleared enough to see who the omega was that had him pinned and tethered.

“... Jason?” 

Bruce couldn’t help but breath out the name in confused reverence because there was Jason Todd standing over him like one of those chiseled underwear models pictured in the fading billboards across Gotham. He was gorgeous even with the snarl that was painted across his face and his eyes alight, almost luminescent, with a barely contained fury. Slick slowly sliding down his inner thigh that the older man just wanted to lick clean.

Whatever blood was left circulating his body migrated south at the mere thought.

The alpha must have been starring in fixation at those glistening leg muscles for a moment too long as the heel of Jason’s foot tilted back to press harder into Bruce’s balls. The pressure making the older man release a pained gasp. 

“Surprised B,” Jason asked, his lips pulling up in a wicked smile. There was something dark in his voice, something desperate and perhaps scared. It hurt to hear. “Surprised an omega could best you?” He chuckled darkly, “You should have thought twice before coming at me like I would just turn over and show my belly. I thought you knew me better than that alpha.”

The younger man ground his heel down causing it to pull the skin of Bruce’s sack making the alpha let out a sob of wounded confusion. His dick ached, but something about Jason’s words nagged at the back of Bruce’s mind and it wasn't just the concerning heat that the use of his designation sent through his veins. No, there was something bigger going on. Something Bruce wasn't sure he wanted to figure out.

“W-what…” His voice choked off when Jason lifted his heel slightly before grinding it back down. Bruce knew he didn’t have to say anymore, that the man standing above him like a king over their subject knew what he was trying to ask.

“Don’t remember?” Jason snorted in derision, now dragging his hallux up and down Bruce engorged cock. A short, mocking laugh escaping him as the alpha’s hips thrust forward, seeking more than just the light touch of Jason’s toe. “How about I remind you just what you tried to do.”

Out of all the members of Bruce’s pack, the only omega was the one that would always call the Alpha out. Never letting him hide from his mistakes or allowing him to forget; tonight was no different. Here kneeling naked on the ground, his rut clouding his mind and with Jason’s foot pressing down on him, Bruce was forced to face his wrong. His shame. 

Jason would never allow for anything less. He never missed the opportunity to show he was so much more than what society told him he should be. Would never miss the opportunity to demonstrate to the older man that he was more than that tiny, sweet omega that used to hang off of Bruce’s every word. 

Jason walked behind him to untie the leash from the peg on the wall before twisting the leash around his wrist until it pulled taut. The omega started walking back to the large bed against the opposite wall causing Bruce to fall forward onto his hands and making him crawl behind him like an obedient dog. Bruce felt a flash of indignation, but the heat in his belly couldn’t be denied at the rough treatment. 

When they reached the end of the bed, Jason sat down, leaning back and spreading the folds of his cunt open with his free hand, giving Bruce of delicatible view. “Show me how much you want me B.”  


The alpha didn’t need to be told twice, diving towards the slick glistened opening and thrusting his tongue into the tight passage. He moaned as the taste of Jason’s slick wrapped around his tongue as he tried to push it deeper. Every few thrusts he would take his tongue and drag it along the length of the omega’s cunt, making sure to twirl it around the clitoris, before diving back in.

Bruce wasn’t sure how long he had been going at it, the scent and test of the omega surrounding him driving him more into his rut idled haze, but eventually he felt Jason grab the back of his head, fingers gripping tightly and pulling almost painfully at the short strands. His hand forcing Bruce’s face against his cunt, until Bruce nose was buried in the wiry hair and he could feel Jason’s balls against his forehead. Jason shouting out in pleasure as he came, his slick gushing out faster, causing Bruce to choke a little as his mouth was flooded.

The grip on the back of his head released, allowing Bruce to lean back slightly away. He could feel the warmth of Jason’s release sliding down his chin as he ran his tongue over his lips in an attempt to catch every last drop. 

“Aw, look at the little bitch go,” Jason cooed. He was still slightly breathless from his orgasm, but the mockery in his tone was easy to make out between the satisfied pants. “Does the bed feel good, B? Does the little puppy like it?”

Bruce hadn’t even realized he had been humping the end of the mattress in an attempt to find his own orgasm until that moment. He tried to still his hips, his cock sliding against the rough fabric, but the sensation felt too good against his erection and his thrusts speed up chasing a release he knew he wouldn’t get thanks to the ring fastened achingly tight around his cock and balls.

Jason started laughing. A deep, rich sound, so unlike any other omegas delicate giggles, as he jeered. “Looks like Batman isn’t as in control as he makes himself out to be. What’s a matter Bruce, not able to restrain your instincts?”

Bruce felt himself flush. His skin getting a deeper red as humiliation mixed with desire, the laughter ringing loudly in his ears. The alpha side of started to rear up, grating against every fiber of his being, that he needed to punish the omega for this indignity. That Jason should be the one beneath him, whining and begging to take Bruce’s knot. 

With that thought lodged within his mind, Bruce lunged. Using the powerful muscles of his legs to push himself from the ground, he grabbed Jason by the shoulders and pushed the omega down against the soft bed. He pressed down against the younger man with his full weight to keep the other pinned down as he tried to intimidate him into submission. Teeth bared and gnashing, commanding Jason to present.

However, in his haste to make the omega submit he forgot about one vital detain - the leash. Bruce finding himself choking as the collar around his neck pressed down on his windpipe when Jason pulled harshly on the leash. The omega taken advantage of Bruce’s moment of weakness to wiggle free enough to knee the alpha brutally in the gut and forcing him onto his stomach. Roughly, Jason grabbed Bruce’s sides and tugged until the alpha’s ass was high in the air and his face shoved into the mattress in the prefect presenting position. 

Bruce tried to struggle out of it, but it was too late. Jason had already taken the leash, looping the fabric around the older man’s wrists and thighs, essentially tying Bruce down and preventing him from being able to fight back. 

Bruce growled trying to loosen the restraints, but it only resulted in the collar tightening around his neck. He choked and sputtered. Hissing angrily as he felt Jason’s hands travel up his thighs to his ass, squeezing the solid globes. 

“There, there,” the omega soothed, letting go of Bruce. “This isn’t any different than what you were trying to do to me. Coming in to my home, cock hard and wanting.”

The weight on the bed shifted as Jason seemed to lean back. Bruce heard him searching for something and then the pop of a cap. 

Lube. 

Jason was getting _lube_.

He tried to pull away when Jason started to spread his cheeks apart, exposing his hole, a thick finger sinking in to the tight heat. Slowly Jason pushed in and out, adding a second in only moments later so he could scissor the virgin passage open.

This isn’t how it should be. Bruce attempted to snarl warningly, hoping the omega inside of Jason would bulk at the alpha’s tone, but the scent of need and the high pitched whine that escaped him instead when those figures brushed against prostate, had Bruce flushing in shame. 

“That’s it, pet, let me hear how much you like it.”

It was as a dam was broken within him at those words as he began to moan loader in desire, pre-cum dripping from his cock like a faucet someone forgot to turn off. The pleasure was building as he moved his hips to meet the motion of Jason’s fingers.

“Jason, please…”

“Please what,” Jason asked has he thrust his fingers faster into Bruce’s ass, aiming for the bundle of nerves that made it feel like fire was under his skin. “I won’t know what the puppy want if he doesn’t beg for it.” 

“Please,” Bruce groaned, his voice hoarse from pleasure. His face heating up with embarrassment as he gave into his need to be owned. “Need your cock. Please, Jason.”

“That’s a good bitch,” Jason said, removing his fingers causing Bruce to whine pitifully at the loss. The younger man stroked the length of the alpha’s spine almost lovingly, leaving a trail of lube down his back before moving his hand grip Bruce’s hips. 

Bruce let out a pained whimper as the tip of Jason’s cock breached his rim. Slowly, inch by inch, the omega pushed in until he was fully seated inside the alpha. Jason paused, allowing Bruce to get accustomed to the size and feeling of being stretched before he started to rock his hips forward. 

Bruce felt utterly humiliated pleasured mewls escaped his lips as the omega pounded into him from behind. His own hips shaking in desperation as he tried to meet every thrust. He didn’t know how long it went on, he couldn’t focus on much outside the feeling of Jason cock and the slap of skin on skin, but eventually he felt his eyes rolling towards the back of his head when Jason lurched forward, sinking his teeth in the scent gland on Bruce’s neck, just above the collar. A burst of cum shot out, coating his insides as Jason reached his second orgasm.

The moment Jason pulled out, Bruce collapsed onto the bed tiredly, the feeling of cum dripping down his thighs reminding him of his shame. He could feel the bite mark burning against his skin, a reminder who was in charge. Still, his cock begged for release.

“...Jason… please…. Need to.”

“You want to come Pet?” Jason asked, running his fingers through Bruce’s hair. Bruce could only whimper in response, but Jason understood. The omega tugged the older man up enough to be able to undo the cock-ring freeing Bruce from its confines and untying him from the leash.

Jason tucked a body pillow beneath Bruce before letting go and watching as the alpha dropped forward on to it. “Have at it dog.”

The pillow smelled like Jason. Like an omega just waiting to be breed, the Bruce’s alpha instincts didn’t even question it as he gripped the pillow and shoved it under his hips. He started to hump furiously against the soft fabric, groaning. He pictured himself thrusting into Jason’s soft cunt an image that made his knot start to swell. His body flush with rut as he buried his face deeper into the pillow, inhaling as much of the scent as he could.

It was only moments before his knot fully inflated, his head thrown back with a loud wail, as he cummed against it. He was too exhausted to even feel mortified.

Jason sniggered. “Looks like puppy needs a little training.” He stroked Bruce’s flank as the older man collapsed into the wet mess beneath him. Jason’s voice floating around him as he tried to catch his breath. “Hmm, maybe this round I’ll let you get off on my leg. And if you’re a really good puppy maybe I’ll even let you mount me.”

Bruce hummed happily. His rut already causing him to stir again at Jason’s words. Jason was right. He had no control, he was just a little puppy.

And Jason?

Jason was his _Master_.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.


End file.
